Duelo
by Miss.Understand
Summary: Podía quererla, sí, podía jurar que el hilo que unía sus destinos era tan fuerte que atravesaría tiempo y espacio, mas no podía obligarla a sentir lo mismo.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen y no busco lucrar con esto bajo ningún punto de vista. Es sólo que el último capítulo me rompió el corazón...

**Duelo**

En su gastado marco la ventana se azotaba a un ritmo desigual. Las nubes grises amenazaban con entrar a su habitación, un susurro otoñal en un idioma que aún no lograba descifrar.

Estaba despierto hace horas escuchando en silencio el golpeteo de las gotas contra el pavimento. Los feriados tienen esa eterna quietud, un momento que dura 24 horas. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero era evidente que estaba comenzando a notar patrones en el sonido.

Definitivamente era demasiado tiempo.

Giró la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no interrumpir la perfección del momento, y se encontró cara a cara con una silueta que poco a poco se estaba volviendo familiar. La recorrió con la mirada, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta las pestañas. Toda curvas, toda suavidad.

Se preguntó cuál de los pasos que dio en sus 25 años de vida fue el que comenzó a llevarlo hasta ella. Quería gritar, correr, saltar y contarle al mundo lo feliz que era. Quería... la quería. La quería dios mío, tanto que no entraba en su metro ochenta y cinco. Tanto que se le erizaba la piel...

Un tímido relámpago y boom, el trueno rasgó el silencio. Sintió la vibración hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como el pecho se le partía en dos.

Podía quererla, sí, podía jurar que el hilo que unía sus destinos era tan fuerte que atravesaría tiempo y espacio, mas no podía obligarla a sentir lo mismo.

- Kougami san...- susurró Akane, con más pena de la que Nobuchika podía soportar. Una lágrima se deslizó por su nariz y mojó sus labios.

Horas, días, meses, años... limites sin sentido. Palabras necias para un dolor que, cinco años después, parecía no tener fin.

Ginoza no era un idiota, tampoco le faltaba perspicacia. Sabía que entre Kougami y Tsunemori había algo más, algo que no había tenido oportunidad de siquiera ver la luz. El dolor de no nacer, el tener que cargar con los millones de escenarios posibles que el amor trae consigo.

Era una carga demasiado grande para alguien tan frágil como ella.

El colchón crujió por el cambio de peso mientras se levantaba para cerrar la ventana, harto del ruido. La lluvia parecía no tener final, a medida que las horas pasaban el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.

- ¿No... nobu? ¿eres tú? - preguntó la chica, con voz adormilada.

Nobu, desde la muerte de su madre nadie le llamaba así. Recordó el dulzor de su voz la primera vez que lo había dicho, lo ruborizada que estaba y lo hermosa que se veía.

_Tendido en el frío pavimento, Ginoza sopesaba los pros y contras de seguir en este mundo. Empapado en su propia sangre, se dejaba ir._

_- Nobuchika no mueras, no me dejes tú también._

_No supo cuando la inspectora Tsunemori había llegado a su lado ni se había dado cuenta de lo firme que podía llegar a ser su mano. Era como si su padre, su madre, el universo entero se concentrara en su palma y lo obligara a seguir en este mundo._

_Quizás no la notó antes, quizás siempre había estado ahí._

_- ¿Es una orden? - preguntó intentando esbozar una sonrisa._

_"Sí, Nobu... es una orden."_

- Claro que soy yo... ¿o esperas a alguien más? - bromeó mientras volvía a la cama.

Akane le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón, sin poder esconder la tristeza que el sueño que hace unos segundos tenía había dejado.

Ya no esperaba a nadie, pero lo extrañaba.

Le hubiera gustado poder decir adiós.

Mantuvo la vista fija en su novio mientras recorría el corto camino del balcón a la cama. A veces sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que no tenía derecho a cobijarse en su calor.

Lo amaba sí, con _casi_ todo el corazón.

Sin embargo, cada noche, los recuerdos la iban a ver. En medio de un torbellino de sensaciones que nunca nadie más que ella y Shinya lograrían comprender ese pequeño pedazo inalcanzable de su corazón amenazaba con volver a romperse.

Y justo, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, como cada mañana, Ginoza la envolvia con sus brazos sin decir una palabra.

- Bienvenida.

_Bienvenida, bienvenida, bienvenida..._

Akane sonrío con los ojos cerrados.

- Se siente bien estar en casa...

Era de día y, a pesar de que las nubes taparan los rayos de sol, Akane estaba ahí, a su lado. Hace 5 años que beso a beso y a punta de caricias recuperaba el terreno que el fantasma de Kougami le quitaba por las noches.

Quizás la carga de verdad era demasiado pesada para ella, quizás nunca podría dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, si había algo por lo que Ginoza Nobuchika era reconocido, era por jamás desobedecer una orden.

Harían falta más que un par de recuerdos y otro de posibilidades perdidas para hacer que se fuera de su lado.

Haría falta que el mismisimo Dios le quitara la vida para que fuera él quien la hiciera llorar.

Algo que Kougami nunca, nunca entendió.


End file.
